Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle) YOUNG. William L, M.D. ABSTRACT Under the direction of the Program Director, the Core provides centralized administrative coordination for all Projects and Cores. The Core is available to the Principal Investigators of the other Cores and Projects for administrative support and will provide assistance in progress report generation, manuscript preparation, and central scheduling of research meetings. The Core will orchestrate annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees to review scientific progress and chart the coming year's course. The Core will also organize meetings for oversight of the PPG and to facilitate exchange of data and scientific ideas between investigators.